My Heart Is Taken, You're The Only One On My Mind
by DontWorryBeHolly
Summary: When 5 boys enter The X Factor as solo acts, and they are then put into a band, meet 5 lucky ladies, and make it big in the world, they find that entering that competition was the best thing they ever did. One Directon/OC's. PLEASE REVIEW :D
1. Audition Part 1

My Heart Is Taken, You're The Only One On My Mind.

Chapter 1

Liam's POV

_4th September 2010_

Standing in the queue outside, for hours on end, looking at the other thousands of people that were waiting for their time to come, to audition for the UK's number 1, singing competition, had to be the most nerve racking thing going. The thousands of hopefuls, standing behind me, to the side of me, in front of me, was amazing. Every one of them ranged from 16, to 80. All of them wanting to get through.

I looked at the smiling faces of my family, and thought about how, what I was about to do, I was going to do it for them. To make my family proud.

This being the second time auditioning for The X Factor, it made me even more nervous than I was before. It also made me more determined though, to strive further. To prove to Simon, and the other judges that I could do it. That I'd taken on Simon's advice, and come back two years later, with more confidence, and readied myself for the competition.

Another 3 hours passed before, I was stood at the front of the queue claiming my contestant number, and walking into the room, where all the other people were sat. The room was far from quiet. Everyone was talking, laughing, singing. Although, the one thing that was felt throughout the whole room, radiating off everyone, was nerves. Everyone was nervous to go and stand in front of those 4 judges, that would possibly change their lives forever.

Standing in front of those 4 judges was the scariest thing, I have ever had to do. It didn't get any less scary, since last time I was here, two years ago. Simon, seemed pleased to see me again. The other judges had a smile on their face, as they spoke to me. When I told them I was going to be singing 'Cry Me a River' then seemed quite nervous, and a little shocked. Almost as if, I wouldn't be able to do it. Although, when I looked at Simon, I could see the smile hinting on his face, which was him telling me that he had confidence in me.

As the music played, a small smile spread across my face, as I realized that soon enough, once again, I could be going through. Doing what I loved.

_Now you say you're lonely  
>You cried the whole night through<br>__Well, you can cry me a river  
>Cry me a river<br>I cried a river over you_

_Now you say you're sorry  
><em>_For being so untrue  
><em>_Well, you can cry me a river  
>Cry me a river<br>I cried a river over you_

_You drove me,  
><em>_Nearly drove me out of my head  
>While you never shed a tear<em>

_Remember?  
><em>_I remember all that you said  
>Told me love was to plebeian<br>__Told me you were through with me and_

_Now you say you love me  
><em>_Just to prove that you do_

_Cry me a river  
><em>_Cry me a river  
>I cried a river over you<em>

As I looked around at the other judges, trying to regain my breath, every one of them stood up. So did the audience, and to be honest, it was the best feeling ever. Simon had the biggest smile on his face, giving me that feeling of hope.

I could make it this time.

The judges gave me feedback, telling me that I was really good, and that they hadn't heard anything like that in a long while.

Three out of four judges gave me a yes, telling me that I was through to the next round. I gave them my thanks, this meant more to me than they could ever understand.

I ran back into the waiting arms of my family, had a quick chat with Dermot, and off we went.

All we had to do now, was wait for the auditions to be over, and wait for the next stage to come around... Bootcamp.

* * *

><p><span>Zayn's POV<span>

_19th September_

We'd already made it into the waiting room, the people that were sat around me were my mum and my 3 sisters; Donya, Waliyha and Mira. They'd all been so supportive of me since the beginning. If it hadn't been for my mum I wouldn't be sat in this waiting room right now. My mum had persuaded me to audition, at first I was hesitant, but then I thought _what the __heck_. I remember sitting there at the computer desk, filling in the application form and hitting send.

My sisters were admiring the other male contestants around the room and I had to roll my eyes at them, _girls will be girls_.

It was a while before my name was called. In that moment, all the nerves came flooding back. I was fine, while we were sat there waiting, but as soon as my number was called, that was it. As much as I wanted to back out, I knew I couldn't. I wanted to do this, i was about to go and stand in front of the people that could possibly change my life forever and do what I loved to do. I did it.

I walked out on stage and answered every question that was asked to me, with a happy yet nervous smile.

_You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)_  
><em>Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)<em>  
><em>Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)<em>  
><em>You should let me love you <em>

Simon cut me off, and instantly bad thoughts went through my head. Although, the audience seemed to love it. There was a smile that spread across Simon's face, which made me believe that there was that inch of hope. Maybe it wasn't that bad.

When the judges all answered with a yes, I knew right then, that my prayers had be answered, that there was someone out there, that was looking out for me.

I thanked all 3 of the judges, with a grin and ran off the stage, into the waiting arms of my mother and sisters. I had a quick chat with Dermot, and then off we went.

All we had to do now, was wait for the auditions to be over, and wait for the next stage to come around... Bootcamp.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it :D<strong>

**Next two chapters are going to be about Louis', Harry's and Niall's auditions and then it's onto bootcamp :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D **


	2. Audition Part 2

Louis POV

_Hey there Delilah  
>What's it like in New York city?<br>__I'm a thousand miles away,  
><em>_But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do.  
><em>_Times square can't shine as bright as you,  
>I swear it's true. <em>

_Hey there Delilah,  
>Don't you worry about the distance<br>I'm there if you get lonely,  
><em>_Give this song another listen, close your eyes  
>Listen to my voice, it's my disguise<br>I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me <em>  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<br>_Oh it's what you do to me  
><em>___What you do to me. _

My voice rang through the theater as, I sang the part of the song. The whole place erupted into applause, and they were all on their feet. It hadn't been my best performance, but I'm just going to put it down to the nerves. Simon was watching me with a smile on his face, and Louis was watching me with the same look. I couldn't actually believe I was here... Staring at that screen, so tempted to leave the page and not send the application form... But in the end I did it.

After 3 yeses from the judges, I knew that this was the start of something amazing for me... Next came bootcamp!

I ran into the arms, of my awaiting family. Excited for what was going to happen in the next month.

* * *

><p><span>Harry POV<span>

On the way home, I replayed my audition in my head. It went amazingly well.

Funnily enough, on the way home, the song that I had just sang was playing on the radio. I couldn't help but sing along.

_Isn't she lovely?  
>Isn't she wonderful?<br>Isn't she precious?  
>Less than one minute old.<em>

_I never thought, through love we'd be  
>Making one as lovely as she<br>But isn't she lovely?  
><em>_Made from love._

I looked over at my mum, and she was smiling at me, with tears in her eyes. My best friend was behind me and gave me a pat on the back. I'd done both of them proud and the next step was bootcamp.

Only Louis had said no, and that was because he thought I was too young. But the others said yes, which meant I was though! I remember having the biggest grin ever on my face. I'd actually done it. All of that, that we went through with White Eskimo, finally paid off. I obviously was talented and now I was showing it off to everyone. I loved singing and if I got through to the live shows, I know then, that I would never be able to give singing up. It was a passion of mine, and I don't regret anything about that audition.

* * *

><p><strong>I know these chapters are short, but I don't really know how to describe the auditions, I promise they will get better and longer :D<strong>

**Please Review :D**


End file.
